utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Mainann
mainann (まいなん) is a young at the age of only 18, who covers both VOCALOID and J-Pop. She is thought to have a nice and soothing voice, that is noted to fit well to calm songs such as some of Nanou or 's. She often turns those into acoustic guitar renditions. Remarkably she plays many of these herself, accompanying her singing. On those songs her voice would sound somewhat childish, breathy and cute. Surprisingly, she also covers more powerful songs such as "Shotgun・Lovers" with ease. Making her voice stronger and sounding more mature, she can pull off a rock song equally well. Unfortunately it is now set on private. mainann often collaborates with other utaite and some odorite. She has also once collaborated with producer ecemania on an original song, "Romance Bus" . Additionally, mainann is part of a 5 member Anime/VOCALOID song cover band called Kanade. mainann is also active on TmBox having uploaded vocal covers - including sing & play covers, WIPs, , acoustic off vocals as well as one original song, "Ano Koro". Although she rarely uploads on YouTube, her most popular cover there - her acoustic cover of "Hello/How Are You" has reached over 122K views as of April 2014, as opposed to her acoustic rendition of "Irony" with 28K views on Nico Nico Douga. Both "Hello/How Are You" and "Irony" as well as her cover of "feel my soul" have been uploaded prior to her birthday while her "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" was uploaded prior to her one year jubilee on Nico Nico Douga. It is now set on private. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Kanade (奏) # Member of ＊*chu×chu*＊ with Narita, HoNoKa, Mochy, Appu＊, Maho and Kayoko # Member of Volt Tackle KS with RIPTONE (guitar), SHECT (guitar), you (bass), Yarakami (drums), Fuji (mix & mastering) and Sushiya (movie) # Sound of the heart -Girl's Side- (Released on March 15, 2015) List of Covered Songs -Sing & Play ver.- (2011.07.01) # "Shotgun Lovers" (2011.08.11) (Private) # "Pandashka" -Mashup of "Panda Hero" & "Matryoshka"- (2011.09.18) # "feel my soul" (YUI song) -Sing & Play ver.- (2011.10.23) # "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" feat. mainann and Arata (2011.12.12) # "Sayonara Midnight" (2012.01.14) # "334-Nin no Teki" (2012.01.30) # "Choco Magic☆Long" feat. mainann, Narita, HoNoKa, Mochy, Appu＊, Maho and Kayoko (2012.02.14) # "Kirai na Hito" (2012.02.24) # "Ladies First" feat. mainann, Narita, HoNoKa, Mochy, Appu＊, Maho and Kayoko (2012.03.03) # "＊Hello, Planet." -Ryuuga Dance ver.- (2012.03.07) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (2012.03.07) (Private) # "Sex Friend" feat. mainann and Chikokuma (2012.04.17) # "Cat Food" feat. mainann and Uda Uda Banzai (2012.05.08) # "SterCrew" feat. mainann, Narita, HoNoKa, Mochy, Appu＊, Maho and Kayoko (2012.07.07) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" -Sing & Play ver.- (2012.09.14) # "PONPONPON" -Sing & Play ver.- (2012.09.14) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. mainann, Yuzuru, Ajinosu, Aji, Suenaga, Hakuto, Kayoko and yoyo (2012.09.17) # "Smiling" -Enjoy Your Nico Life!!- (collab) (2012.11.06) # "Sayonara Lechenaultia" feat. mainann, Narita, HoNoKa, Mochy, Appu＊, Maho and Kayoko (2012.11.10) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" feat. mainann and Miko (2012.12.24) # "Kibou no Uta" (Song of Wishes) feat. mainann, Itou Kashitarou, kain, Ayaponzu＊, Yuuka, tsukimi, Nao, KK, uk., Matsushita, Freesueru, minald, Kotainu, Yasuko, ＊Nanan＊, Nanna, Akira, tetla, Demy, Ninomae Takanori, RAG and Lemorea (2013.01.01) # "Psychopass" (Gosen Nasumi song) (2013.02.15) # "Lollipop Factory" feat. mainann, Karin, Uda Uda Banzai, Hirota and Yuki (2013.03.03) # "Snow Trick" -Rain dance ver.- (2013.03.17) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" feat. mainann, Meno, Uda Uda Banzai, Panaman, Dazbee, Amatsuki and Aji (2013.05.26) # "Sayoko" -Sing & Play ver.- (2013.05.29) # "GOLD" feat. mainann, Amatoo., Ikasan, Emukun, Kyabe, Satsuki!, samurai-man, TAKARA, Tatsuki, Tama, *Nano, Nigauri, Hizuki, Mikaru☆, Mochy (2013.05.31) # "Setagaya Night Safari" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.07.17) # "Answer Is Near" (ONE OK ROCK song) -Band ver.- (2013.07.21) # "Shinkai City Underground" feat. mainann and Vita -Sing & Play ver.- (2013.08.11) # "Grey Man no Sei ni Suru" (CreepHyp song) -Sing & Play ver.- (2013.08.13) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" feat. mainann and Yuito (2013.08.31) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (2013.09.05) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" -Sing & Play ver.- (2013.10.05) # "Smiling" -❃Coming Generation❃- (collab) (2013.10.12) # "Sonzai Imagination" feat. mainann, ＊MiLO, Sarico, I/O, Awiru, Nata, Yorukichi and Dazbee (2013.10.16) # "Hello/How Are You" -Sing & Play ver.- (2013.10.26) # "Ikanaide" (2013.11.02) # "Shuiro no Sunahama" (2013.11.14) # "Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita" (2014.01.09) # "Ifuudoudou" -Rap ver.- feat. mainann and byaclen (2014.01.24) # "Smile again" feat. mainann and Houkago no Aitsu (2014.01.31) # "Irony" -Sing & Play ver.- (2014.02.25) # "Thank You Rock" feat. mainann and Houkago no Aitsu (2014.03.10) # "Romance Bus" (Original with ecemania) (2014.03.25) # "Sayonara Memories" -Band Edition- (2014.04.30) # "Strobe Last" (2014.05.16) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) -TV Size ver.- (2014.06.06) # "Mousou Shikkan￭Girl" (Delusion Disease Darkness Girl) (2014.06.09) # "Yoru ga Kureba Mata" (2014.06.11) (Community only) # "soldier game" feat. Mainan, anne and Yuuna (2014.07.04) # "Mata Ashita (Souta)" (2014.07.06) # "Balleriko" (2014.08.20) # "unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -TV ver.- (2014.08.27) # "Alice" -Sing & Play- (2014.08.30) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (2014.09.05) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" feat. mainann and Risru (2014.09.21) # "Yoru ga Kureba Mata" -Sing & Play- (2014.10.26) # "Fushime-gachi na Shoujo" (Girl Who Tends to Look Downcast) (2014.11.28) # "Oni KYOKAN feat. Mainann and Haruka Fuyu (2014.12.19) # "Suki Kirai" feat. Mainann and Yukimi (2014.12.24) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (2015.01.06) # "Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai" (I Want to Dance in Kaguya's Castle) feat. posha, Omaru, yunasandy, anne, Remyu, mainann, Himeringo, eclair and Taiyakiya (2015.03.25) # "Hikkakikizu" -Acoustic ver.- (2015.04.03) (YT only) # "Mendokusai ya" (Troublesome) (2015.04.15) # "Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) -Rap arrange- feat. mainann and byaclen (2015.05.13) # "Fuyuukan" (A Float Feeling) (2015.06.26) # "Gishinanki" (Jumping at Shadows) feat. Mainann and Sakuranbo (2015.10.23) # "girlfriend" (2015.10.26) # "SECRET DVD" (2015.11.22) # "Ocha Girl" (Tea Girl) (2016.01.01) # "Yubikiri" (Pinky) (2016.03.01) (YT only) # "SUNNY DAY SONG" (Love Live! song) feat. Nanato, Ninafrom, Mikaru, Yucchan, mainan, Aihara Mana, anne, LIQU@. and 620 (2016.03.31) # "Haru no Yo ni" (In Spring) (2016.04.28) # "exDarling" (2016.06.04) (YT only) # "Migi ni Ma Girl" (Girlving to the Right) (2016.06.29) # "Ima Suki ni Naru." (Right Now, I'm Falling in Love) -Acoustic Live ver.- (2016.07.13) # "Kotonoha Karma" feat. mainan and Chikokuma (2016.08.01) # "Synchronizer" (2016.09.14) # "Alien Alien" -Sexy Alien ver.- feat. 〆tsuki, wasavi, Namae wa, mada nai., koto, mainan, lino, AKne, Leerinka, Ruta, and LowFat (2016.10.02) # "Natsu no Nioi" (Original song; Summer Smell) (2016.10.12) # "Tabako" (2016.10.28) # "Usosuki" (Liar) (2016.11.01) # "Fragile" (2016.12.28) }} Songs on TmBox Discography |track1title = Furetai |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Loop |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Damena Atashi. |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Dousoukai |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Natsu no Nioi |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = First Kiss |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Ikanaide |track7info = -Wing ver.- |track7lyricist = Souta |track7composer = Souta |track7arranger = }} Gallery |mainann chikokuma sefure.png|mainann and Chikokuma as seen in their cover of "Sex Friend" Illust. by Chiha (チハ) and Risu (栗鼠) |mainann houkago no aitsu smile again.png|mainann and Houkago no Aitsu as seen in their cover of "Smile again" Illust. by Off |mainann choco maji long.png|mainann as seen in her collab cover of "Choco Magic☆Long" Illust. by Chiha (チハ) |mainann gold.png|mainann as seen in her collab cover of "GOLD" Illust. by Niwako (にわ子) |mainann lollipop factory.png|mainann as seen in her collab cover of "Lollipop Factory" |mainann sayonara lechenaultia.png|mainann as seen in her collab cover of "Sayonara Lechenaultia" |mainann stercrew.png|mainann as seen in her collab cover of "SterCrew" |mainann twitter.png|mainann as seen on Twitter |mainann tmbox bg.png|mainann as seen in her TmBox background |Mainann YT.png|mainann as seen in her Youtube |Mainann Mu5fRYD7.png|mainann as seen in her Twitter |mainann music scene.jpg|mainann as seen in music-scene |Mainann irony.png|mainann as seen in her cover of "Irony" |Mainann alice.png|mainann as seen in her cover of "Alice" |Mainann yoru.png|mainann as seen in her cover of "Yoru ga Kureba Mata" |Rinesann.jpeg|mainann as seen in her tmbox }} Trivia * She respects ShounenT, majico, Hanatan, Akiakane, Bis, , , nanou and Colloid.mainann's Nico Nico Douga community * She lives in Chiba and goes to High School.mainann's blog profile * She adores music and movies and has a voice fetish. Her favorite color is very light blue. * She was featured in 2.5Song MATE Vol.10.mainann's profile page on Music Scene * She once uploaded her friend playing the acoustic guitar on TmBox. External Links * Twitter * Blog * TmBox * Music Scene homepage * Kanade Twitter * Kanade Music Scene homepage